The Conspiracy of the Highbreed
This is the third episode of season 2 of Dan 10. Summary The Highbreed begin to plot an evil conspiracy that the team hears about. Now they will have to sabotage it before they prepare to deploy it.......... Episode A Highbreed is sitting in a chair watching videos of the team's past battles. Highbreed: Hmm, it seems they have been very victorious in many battles! It seems they will be the greatest threat to the Highbreed! A DNAlien walks in. DNAlien: Commander 775 when should we do first! Highbreed: Look for Quartz Crystals! DNAlien: Yes sir! End Scene Dan, Jay, and Chris are at Mr. Smoothy's drinking their smoothies. Jay: Bro where is CC and Princess Prissy!? Chris: Hah! Nice alliteration and also that's perfect description for Marina! Dan: CC's sick and Marina is at dinner with her parents. SOOOO what are we going to do? Chris: Spy on the Highbreed? They all nod in aggreement. At the Highbreed's headquarters. Chris with metal arms is picking the lock and breaks down the door. They see on the bottom floor a bunch of DNAliens pushing carts with quartz. Dan: This is a conspiracy they got here, they probably are using the quartz as an energy source! (He slaps down the watch turning into a giant bipedal turtle that's light green with a giant brown shell with six suctions on the chest with long flippers and the Omnitrix is on his chest.) Giant turtle guy??? Great!!! I'll turtle them into submission! Jay turns into Shocksquatch. Shocksquatch: Shocking ain't it, eh? How come you get all the new aliens, eh? (He jumps down to the floor and punches through a charging crowd, then one spits slime knocking Shocksquatch into the wall.) Terraspin: Nobody does that to my brother! (He jumps down hiding in his shell with his head on top of the shell and his flippers are out spinning as he hovers with another one, then Chris jumps on holding onto the shell.) Cool hovering powers! Chris: Whoaa!!!!! They land and Terraspin begins spinning like a fan propeller with his head inside his shell and his fan like flippers spinning with a third one under, then blows them away, and Chris punching through them even tossing them away. He then runs over and slaps them with his flippers and spins creating a powerful whirlwind that blows them away. The remaining ditch the carts and run, but Terraspin floats over them, landing in front of them then spins blowing them into the wall. Chris rips the goo off of Shocksquatch the two revert. Jay: I could of handled them! Chris: No you couldn't! End Scene Marina is at dinner with her folks. Marina's Mom: So your grandma had the same powers you did! They were magenta disks and barriers just like yours! Marina: Wow mom! She receives a call on her pink phone. Marina: Excuse me mom and dad! (She walks outsides and answers her phone.) Hello. Dan, on the phone: Marina!! We found out the Highbreed's HQ, they smuggled some quartz crystals from the Underground Cave Sites of Bellwood, to use it as an energy source! Marina: 'Kay keep checking it out, bye! (She hangs up.) Marina goes back to the table. End Scene Heatblast is firing streams of fire at the entrances to the caves, to cause rocks to fall and enclose the entrances. Heatblast reverts. Jay: That's the last one! (Wipes dirt off of hands.) Dan: Let's go, but from a small angle! (He slaps the watch down turning into Waterhazard.) Aww man, Waterhazard!!! Why can't I ever get what I want!? (He tries to crawl but is to tall and wide, he fires water streams blasting some rocks away, then everyone crawls through and he reverts.) Chris: Well at least we're in the main facility of the base. (He shrugs.) A Highbreed bursts through the door and grabs Dan by the collar and he tosses him into a wall. Dan: AHHHH!!!! (He slaps down the watch, he gains flaps under his arms, his fingers get longer, he gains a tail with two antennaes and his head turns into Jetrays's.) JETRAY!!!! (He flies up and fires a neroshock blast from his tail that explodes, then dashes foward right through his arm, chopping it off.) Highbreed: AHHHH!!!! YOU VERMAN!!!! (He grabs Jetray and squeezes him.) I WILL SQUEEZE THE SCUM OUT OF YOU, VILE VERMAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Jetray: Ahhhh!! Can't you just regenerate the damage like Swampfire?! Highbreed: I AM NOT A METHANOSIAN!!!! Chris charges at him at stone and grabs his leg and brings it down along with the Highbreed causing him to let go of him. Jetray then fires a powerful neroshock blast that hits Highbreed and makes him create a hole in the wall. Jay slaps down the watch becoming bulkier and gains armor on his body a pump then emerges from each of his elbows and gains a tail. Then gains a helmet armadillo face and gainst claws. Armodrillo: Armodrillo! (He runs over and punches him creating a shockwave causing him to hit a rock. Armodrillo grabs and rock and throws it knocking him out. He reverts.) Well that ended well. End Scene The see a large supply of quartz crystal and Dan turns into a gray alien that's in a suit with only three eyes on the faceplate for the alien inside to breath it is big and bulky and has giant gloves and a handle and the Omnitrix is on the seal on his chest. NRG: NRG!!!! Another new alien? (He fires a radiation beam melting the quartz crystals and stops after they melt away.) That brings an end to their conspiracy. (He turns back.) Chris: This wasn't such a bad day! Jay: Yeah we stopped the Highbreed! Dan: Not really! (They turn to face him.) This is just the beginning, at first when we first encountered them I thought they were just another set of evil aliens, but now I'm positive they are our new THREAT!!! This is the end of the 3rd episode of season 2 of Dan 10 I hope you enjoyed it :) Characters Dan Tennyson Chris Levin Jay Tennyson Marina Tealiton Marina's parents Villains Highbreed (Main Villain) DNAliens Aliens Used By Dan Terraspin (First Appearance) Waterhazard (Accidental transformation, selected alien was Ball Weevil) Jetray NRG (First Appearance) Aliens Used By Jay Shocksquatch Heatblast (cameo) Armodrillo Trivia .This is the second episode CC didn't appear. .The Highbreed are the new main villains. .Only all three of Jay's first three aliens appeared in this episode